A Dangerous Plan
"A Dangerous Plan" is the 20th book of the Left Behind: The Kids series. Its release date was February 25th, 2002. It was written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Book Synopsis Synopsis retrieved from back of the book. Amid screams of agony from the scores of people affected by the latest judgement, the Young Trib Force struggles to stay alive as terrifying demons take over the earth. In Israel, Judd, Lionel, and Samuel hatch a plan to tell Sam's father the truth one more time. At the schoolhouse, an old friend offers an exciting opportunity- will she take it even if it means leaving the others behind? Notable Characters Original Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Judd Thompson Jr. * Vicki Byrne * Lionel Washington Other Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Mark Eisman * Conrad Graham * Darrion Stahley * Carl Meninger * Sam Goldberg * Shelly * Nada * Tom Gowin (first appearance) * Luke Gowin (first appearance) Other believers: * Jamal * Lina * Unnamed man who was bitten by the locusts (becomes a believer, only appearance) * Greg Sowers (first appearance) * Yitzhak Weizmann * Pete Davidson * Unnamed doctor in China (only appearance) * Unnamed nurse (only appearance) * Lenore Barker (becomes a believer) * Mac McCullum * Zeke Zuckermandel Jr. * Pavel Rudja * Roger Cornwell (first appearance) Global Community: * Nicolae Carpathia * Deputy Commander Woodruff * Mr. Goldberg Unbelievers: * Melinda Bentley * Janie McCanyon * Charlie * Jim (only appearance) Trivia * Carl reveals to Mark the truth about John Preston's death and how John saved Carl's life on the Peacekeeper 1 by giving up his seat for him. * Carl reveals that 8 of the 12 occupants of Peacekeeper 1's submarine survived the second trumpet judgment. 3 of the 5 hostages in the sub were killed, as well as 1 of the 7 crew members of the Peacekeeper One. * Judd discovers that Deputy Commander Woodruff is the same Global Community commander responsible for the deaths of Taylor Graham and Hasina Kamen. * First appearance of Pete Davidson since book 16. * Melinda Bentley is stung by a locust, but Charlie is mysteriously spared from being stung. * First appearance of Tom Gowin. * First appearance of Luke Gowin. * The southern Young Tribulation Force is formed. * Only one victim of the locusts is confirmed to have immediately become a believer after being stung. * First appearance of Pavel Rudja since book 16. * Judd introduces Nada to Pavel. * Lenore Barker becomes a believer. * Lenore's baby, Tolan, is spared from the locusts because he is a baby. * Mac McCullum replaces Rayford Steele as Nicolae Carpathia's pilot. * Mac reveals to Judd that the disease that put Pavel Rudja in his wheelchair is winning. * Judd finds out from Mac that Pavel Rudja will die soon. Deaths * 3 Unnamed hostages (confirmed) * 1 Unnamed Peacekeeper One crew member in the submarine (confirmed)Category:Books in the Left Behind Kids series